


New Year

by CuddlefishCuller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlefishCuller/pseuds/CuddlefishCuller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted this once already, but where it went I have no clue. This is based off of some true events. And BTW  my nose still fucking hurts</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galacticCannibal22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/gifts).



 I settled down next to my best fucking bro, Karkat. He had just finished painting my face grey and I have to say I looked pretty sexy as a troll. As I drew closer and closer to the oven that little wriggle is, my heart pounded  and raced. It is something so uncool for me, Dave Strider to be feeling. But how could I resist a choice ass like his ? God I couldn't help myself, it was about an hour and a half till the ball dropped and I was getting bored of troll family guy. I leaned over all nonchalantly and looked him straight in the eyes. "Dave?" Karkat asked angered " Don't you fucking dare!" I seriously COULD NOT help myself. I moved slowly topping him. "D-dave?" Karkat's voice showed worry. Now completely over Karkat and his exposed legs, I leaned in my face right up against his. I looked down with a smirk, but now Karkat was speechless and shaking slightly. I studied his shirt. Moving my hands gently over his stomach to his sides. Then is one swift motion I wiggled fingers into his sides just below the grub scars. Karkat writhed under me laughing. When I stopped I looked at him, his faced flushed with red. Again I attacked, this time he reacted but thrusting his head forward into mine. I jumped back grabbing my nose cursing and laughing on the floor. He looked down at me concerned but grinning. I rejoined him on the couch and time passed quickly, like every other moment with him, moving much to fast. Then right before my eyes the countdown had begun. 30. Shit. Get ready Dave. 25. You can fucking do this. 20 "Hey Dave!" Karkat calls out breaking my train of thought " What happens after 1?" He asks. 15. SHIT. shit. I'm totally unprepared. 10. I won't have another opportunity like this. 5. Ok. Just do it dave. 4. God this is so uncool. 3. Two more seconds. 2. Oh lord! 1. Right then I turn to Karkat whose eyes are wide with awe. 0. I lean in and kiss him on the cheek as he stares at the TV watching hundreds of people kiss. He then realizing what I had done turns to me. "Dave." He mutters pushing me down.

 


End file.
